


Sing With Me, Dumbass

by adorably_confused_fallen_angel



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Pining!Enjolras, Tumblr Prompt, idk it's all really cute but idk where it's gonna go, pining!grantaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorably_confused_fallen_angel/pseuds/adorably_confused_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a tumblr au: “So we’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets.” AU. and: “sometimes we’re showering at the same time and I can hear you moaning”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing With Me, Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so this is my first thing from a prompt on tumblr, and I decided to do it because I just heard an angel sing (Aaron Tveit, omFg) and so.... here I am! also I just saw the 2012 les mis movie for the first time today and I s2g I honestly couldn't function afterwards. so I'll be updating this along with my other enjoltaire one probably relatively soon. can't say that about my merthur one, though, sorry.
> 
> also not even done with this part but i need to post it so consider this a sneak peek lol.

Enjolras threw his bag on his bed and then hurried into the bathroom. He had lost a bet to Courfeyrac and finally got his punishment. He sighed and shook his head at himself. Everyone knew to never bet against Courfeyrac. His punishment had involved some egg yolks, a bucket, and maybe some food dye? Enjolras wasn't sure about the food dye. He turned on the shower and let the water heat up as he slipped out of his clothes and threw them in a pile on the floor. He jumped into the shower and sighed. The hot water certainly felt good after the cold snow outside, not to mention that he could already feel the gunk sliding off his skin. He started humming to himself, some song that he had heard on the radio earlier that day.

***

Grantaire huffed as he stared at the painting staring back at him. It was supposed to be something related to Greek mythology, but he had no idea what he was going to do, so he just kind of randomly threw paint onto the canvas hoping it would inspire him somehow. It didn't. He ran a paint-covered hand threw his hair and rolled his eyes when he felt some of his hair get the paint on it.

Of course. Usually he didn't care if he got paint in his hair, but he could tell at the rate he was going that he wasn't going to be in the mood to deal with it later, so he shed his clothes and turned on the shower. While the water was heating up, he realized that he could hear his neighbor humming. _What the fuck? _he thought.__

He definitely recognized the tune... Uptown Funk. He rolled his eyes. Of _course_ he had the luck to hear that obnoxious song again. For the third time that day. In the shower. He slipped into the hot water and smiled, not just from how good the water felt, but from an awesome idea that popped into his head. To get back at his neighbor for humming that obnoxious song, he would sing a Disney song.

 ____"We're soarin', flyin',"____ Grantaire started singing. _" _ _ _There's not a star in heaven that we can reach."____ He hears his neighbor stop humming, and then gets a big surprise.

 ____"If we're trying, so we're breaking free,"____ his neighbor sang in a gruff voice. _ _ _ __Woah,_____ Grantaire thought. __I did _not _expect it to go this way.____ He figured that even though he wasn't expecting his neighbor to go along with the song, he'll finish it anyway.

 __________"You know the world can see us,"__________ Grantaire continued. _" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _In a way that's different than who we are."__________ He didn't even realize that he was just standing in the water and not actually doing anything. He got a squirt of shampoo from the bottle and set about getting the paint out of his hair.

 __________"Creating space between us,"__________ his neighbor sang. _" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'Till we're separate hearts."__________ His voice sounded familiar, but Grantaire thought that he must be tricking himself. He's never met his neighbor before and this is the first time that they've done their little.... whatever this is.

***

To be honest, Enjolras was shocked when his neighbor started singing High School Musical. Unfortunately for him, Courfeyrac had put Enjolras through a rather miserable Disney movie marathon, so he knew all of the words to the song by heart. Sadly. However, Courfeyrac would approve of it. Of course he would. Honestly, Enjolras thought he would approve of anything that involved something annoying to others. He hummed the rest of the song, because now it was stuck in his head, even though his neighbor had stopped singing, and so Enjolras stopped, too.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, rubbing his towel over his hair, fluffing it for now. He wrapped the towel around his waist and started picking up his clothes that Courfeyrac had ruined. 


End file.
